


A/B/G/O DYNAMICS OF MY MARVEL WEREWOLVES-VERSE FANFIC

by Vivian_Kennedy



Series: Post-Avengers: Endgame Works [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A/B/G/O Dynamics, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Happy, Beta Natasha, Beta Wanda, Breeding Kink, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gamma Rhodey, Gamma Sam Wilson, Hybrid Loki, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bruce, Omega Clint, Omega Pietro, Omega Reader, Other, Pheromones, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pups, Scenting, True Mates, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_Kennedy/pseuds/Vivian_Kennedy
Summary: A guide to who's who, bonds true mates, heats, ruts, scenting, etc., for my upcoming Marvel fan-fic.





	A/B/G/O DYNAMICS OF MY MARVEL WEREWOLVES-VERSE FANFIC

**Chapter - THE PACK**

_This chapter will give you an insight as to what biology each character has, according to the A/B/G/O Dynamics I'm using. _

**The Pack -**

  * _Tony Stark – Recessive Alpha; retired superhero. Dedicated husband, father and friend. _

  * _Steve Rogers – Dominant Alpha; he decided against going back in time to his mate Peggy and instead shares an apartment with Bucky and Sam. _

  * _Bucky Barnes – Dominant Alpha; Mr. Dumb. Has no idea how to make a coffee machine work. _

  * _Pepper Potts – Dominant Alpha; CEO of Stark Industries, workaholic mother. Runs only on coffee and her weekly spin-classes. _

  * _Stephen Strange – Dominant Alpha; undergoing therapy for his hands. Still at the Sanctum Sanctorum with Wong. Still very snarky. _

  * _Thor Odinson – Dominant Alpha; last seen with the Guardians before he left Earth. _

  * _Loki Odinson – Hybrid mix; last time checked, he was still dead. He can change his rank as he sees fit. Something about Jotunn biology. :P_

  * _Happy Hogan – Beta; Tony's best friend and head of security. Currently lives alone in a shitty 2 BHK apartment. Loves dogs, especially the angelic Golden Retrievers._

  * _Wanda Maximoff – Beta; working under Helen Cho to use her powers for healing patients and the injured. _

  * _Natasha Romanoff – Beta; still works undercover for Fury time to time. Mainly likes spending time with her fiance_

  * _Clint Barton – Omega; currently teaching Pietro all about being a superhero. _

  * _Pietro Maximoff – Omega; is the underling and likes to annoy his mentor by calling him old man. _

  * _Bruce Banner – Omega; teaches astrophysics at NYU. Nat's fiance who likes hot chocolate and wearing fuzzy Pikachu socks to sleep._

  * _Sam Wilson – Gamma; Mr. Dumber. Knows how to make a coffee machine work; doesn't do it because seeing Bucky struggle is so much fun, till he ends up blowing out a fuse and causes a major power outage_

  * _James 'Rhodey' Rhodes – Gamma; attends AA for the ones in the Army. Has a semi-stable relationship with Tony after the accords and likes to join Sam sometimes to prank Bucky and occasionally Steve. _

  * _Reader – A rare Female Omega;Tony's one-night stand. Avengers' true mate (who's reluctant to form a pack bond with them) and Bruce's student at NYU. _


End file.
